New Destiny
by PokeTrainer
Summary: After a small feud with their roommates and a wish that causes things to go from bad to worse everyone's destiny changes. Sucky summary. Rated to be safe.
1. Fight between Roommates

New Destiny

By PokeTrainer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SSB characters.

"(…)"Japanese

***

Prologue:

Watching a starry night is something that we rarely get to do, but then again so is having a peaceful day. A day with no battles or training is a rare thing indeed. On this peaceful night one of the rarest sights occurs. A shooting star. After a few wishes made out of anger, the destinies of four of the younger people here change. The tables turn and tomorrow never happens.

****

Chapter 1: Fights between Roommates Red's P.O.V

All of us were enjoying this wonderful night. It was the first time we were able to get away from training and battles. I was enjoying it and so were three of my best friends. Marth, Pit, and Toon Link were sitting next to me as we watched the stars and ate the picnic we prepared. Lucas was with Ness and the others trying to keep an eye on them. It was so peaceful and all we could hear was the wind blow in our hair and the occasional munching on the food we brought. All was peaceful until…

"MARTH!" A voice yelled.

"PIT!" Said another.

"TOON LINK!" Yet another person screeched.

"RED!" The final voice said. We all looked up to see our roommates with steaming mad faces. Pikachu was the first to speak.  
"How dare you just leave without telling anyone! Everyone is worried sick about the four of you!"

"Pikachu, we told Lucas and the others where we were before even leaving the mansion. Besides we're only outside." I complained. Maybe not the best way to talk to Pikachu.

"Yeah, next time ask someone who we actually get along with!" Toony (Toon Link) scolded. _Boy his mood changed fast. I think that's a record for him._ I thought.

"(You should know better than to jump conclusions!!)" Marth scolded unfortunately the only ones who actually understood him were Toony, Pit, Lucas, Ike and I. Ike then stepped up and started to yell at Marth,  
"(You should be one to talk. Of course we're worried! You're alone with three kids, anything can happen! None of you are the strongest here and you'd be easy targets. So SHUT UP PRINCESS!!!!!!!"

I could see Marth's gleaming eyes turn cold as he glared at his roommate. Then I looked at Pit who also seemed mad. One for our peaceful picnic being ruined by our Roommates but moreover for Ike yelling at Marth as if all four of us were useless. Then the angel stood up and faced the four older smashers, at least older for Toony, him and I due to the fact we're thirteen. Then he spook, his words were cold.

"Don't talk to Marth-sama like that. Don't talk to any one of us like that got it. We may not be the strongest but that doesn't mean we're weak and that doesn't give you a right to call Marth-sama THAT!" I could see the anger in his eyes as he said those words. Ike had really set him off. Then Link spoke up. _Finally someone who could stop this._ I hoped.

"Guys come on, this isn't a fighting manner. Mario knock some sense into them will you, this is pointless. Mario. Mario are you even listening to me?" Link pleaded. I then looked at Mario who seemed to have could feet since he didn't bother answering Link. I felt like tear were going to fall down me cheeks, Mario was a leader to all the smashers here and not even he could speak up. I looked up at everyone and stood up. I was a little wobbly but I still got up. I started to speak with hot tears rolling down my face. I just couldn't take any more fighting between people who should be friends.

"G-guys, p-p-please just stop. Link is right. What are we accomplishing by fighting. Wh-why can't we all get along?" I saw the others staring at me, finally calmed down. For some reason I felt faint.  
Then all blacked out.

***

Marth's P.O.V

All in a matter of thirty minutes we got into a fight with our roommates and Red had passed out. I do blame myself a bit, we should have noticed that he wasn't feeling well. But I couldn't help but wonder why it happened. He was fine before we got into that fight. I decided to go check on him as did the others seeing as they were in his room before I was. We hadn't told anyone because we didn't want them to worry. After a few minutes Pit and Toony dozed off. I had eventually fallen asleep as well.

_Thirty minutes later._

There was a knock at the door that woke the three of us up and a voice followed.

"Red, are you there? Zelda and the others are looking for you, Marth, Toony, and Pit." The voice kindly said. It was Lucas.

"(Should we let him in?)" I asked in a low whisper. The boys just nodded. I opened the door letting the young boy in. I closed the door right behind him so that we would not have any rude visitors.

"Hi guys, where is Red?" Lucas asked. We all pointed to Red's bed and Lucas went over to said area.

He saw Red, in sweat in tears. We had just noticed that too. We ran over to the bed and checked his temperature. He had a terribly high fever. We had also starting feeling sick except for Lucas who seemed to just stand there frozen in his own fear. Toony and Pit had collapsed onto the ground and started to feel pain all around there bodies. I too felt pain in my body. Red had finally woken up due to the pain in his stomach and arms. He got off his bed to check on Toony. I went over to Pit and carried him over to Red and Toony. After putting Pit down on the floor and turned to Lucas.

"(Lucas-san, please get someone, quickly.)" Lucas didn't need to be told twice. He ran out the door as if he had Sonic's speed. I turned back to the boys and wrapped a blanket around them.

"Marth-sama, what's going on?" Toony asked in a voice weaker than his original one. The pain was getting to all of us.

"(Toon-kun I honestly don't know. We'll find out soon enough." I reassured the young swordsmen, but then we heard a cry come from Pit.

"Guys, umm is it me or are we starting to fade? Please tell me it's just me."I looked at each of us and saw that what he mentioned was true, our bodies were starting to fade out of view. The boys started to huddle next to each other while I tried to calm them down. Lucas ran into the room with Zelda, Dr. Mario, Link, Mario, Pikachu and Ike. I then spoke to the boys saying,

"(We'll be fine, see the others are here. We'll be fine.)" The boys looked over at Zelda and the others and smiled, but it was cut off short by the pain coming back to our bodies. Dr. Mario and Zelda rushed over to us and saw that we were fading faster than before. Our roommates looked as if they were actually worried about us for once. They had also come over to us and kneeled down next to us. Pikachu had tried to speak to Red but he was politely told to leave so Red could try and help calm down Toon and Pit. Mario and Link tried the same thing but Pit and Toon ignored them without saying a word. Ike came up to be and asked,

"(Is there anything we can do?)" I shook my head and answered, "(Unless Dr. Mario and Zelda need help there is nothing to do.)"

_Normal P.O.V_

The four smashers winced as their pain became more intense. Tears were streaming out of their eyes due to the intense pain. They began fading moreover and soon they were just gone. A meeting was called by Master Hand after the news had been told to him. Soon after rest of the smashers had gone through the same process without the pain, even the two Hands did. They all soon awoke without any memory of that night except for four.

***

_Ike_

What the heck happened. I had woken up outside the battlefield fortress. The place I had met Marth. I woke up to a surprising sight. A subspace bomb placed by the Ancient Minister!

"Oh, crap" I muttered to myself.

***

_Mario_

I had woken up outside the floating stadium where I had rested before my match with Kirby during the SSE. Kirby then walked up to me.

"Hey Mario we have to get ready for our match. Remember, we have to enter as trophies. Hurry up."

For me this was one of those _WTF? _Moments. We had already gone through this. _Is it because of that one wish we made? We didn't mean it._

_***_

_Link_

I woke up in the forest without my sword. Navi came out and said,

"Come on we have to get the Master sword! It's only a little further." I was about to yell out and go into a tantrum. I didn't seeing as I'm eighteen and I was supposed to be mature. _Ike, Pikachu ,Mario when we meet up I'm going to scold you like there is no tomorrow! Why'd did you have to go and make that stupid wish! If they didn't then we would be able to relax back at the mansion._ I mentally screamed.

***

_Pikachu_

I woke up in the same glass container I was kept in that stupid research lab. I was still in a bad mood from that fight we had with our roommates, and again from seeing them disappear in front of our eyes._ Why did we make that wish? We were angry and but we went too far with that wish. We probably ruined our lives, then again maybe we didn't. Still we took it a bit far._

_*Flashback*_

_We had saw our roommates walk away with Marth carrying Red on his back. I was worried about my own roommate but was still mad just like Ike was."How could they worry us like that. But no they only listen to themselves!" I said to the others. Link shook his head,_

"_Come on Pikachu, they're younger than us so they're full of adventure. Besides today's the meteor shower. They wanted to see it right as it came out and today was all of our days to relax." Link had a point but Mario interrupted my thoughts,_

"_But even so Link, they are potential targets for many enemies who are against us all."_

"_But Marth is a veteran, he had enough skill to get him in and he was one of the top fighters. Toon Link is like another clone of mine so he has my skills. Red has a lot of potential and his Pokémon are extremely skilled. Pit is also very strong and you know that Mario." Link countered. Link was right about everything he said. I even knew that Red was getting some lessons from Marth about strategies and fighting techniques. Ike then said something,_

" _They still worried half the mansion and they forgot about the party. Zelda was going to kill them if we didn't find them. Sometimes they make me wish they weren't in this tournament."_

"_I agree, Pit has done things like that with Toon Link. They come in late with no excuse, they miss our meetings and they constantly pull pranks everyone." Mario agreed._

"_Yeah I agree too. Red always keeps me up all night and it's embarrassing for me when we have to do battles with our roommates because they always make fun of him and it ends up affecting us in battle." I said._

"_But-"_

"_Link face it, we all wish that they weren't with us in the tournament." Ike said, Mario and I just nodded. Unknown to us the meteor shower had started_

_*End Flashback*_

"Looks like that dumb wish may have come true. Why, why did we have to be so stupid!"I heard the generator start. "Why me?" The generator turned on and my torture began.

-------

What happened to Marth and the others?

What's going to happen with them gone?

Find out next time on New Destiny.

-------

Don't forget to review.

Yeah I know they were kinda out of character, but next chapter they'll be back to themselves.


	2. Who are They

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for myself and my OC.

"(…)" Japanese

Chapter 3: Who are they?

By: PokeTrainer

_Marth's P.O.V_

I woke up and looked around. It was dark and I was outside along with three other boys. _Who are they? Why aren't I home? I let Roy take my place in Brawl so I should be home._ I though. Then one of the boys woke up.

"Where am I?" He muttered to himself before seeing me. His brown eyes were gleaming in the darkness but they were also filled with slight fear.

"Excuse me sir but do you know where we are? Or at least why we might be here?" He asked.

"(Sorry I don't know at all. I just woke up and found myself here. Wait, do you even understand me?)" I responded.

"Hai, (I do understand Japanese quite well. Bye the way I'm Red.)" The boy said. I was surprised he trusted me so quickly.

"(I'm Marth. Red do you know who these boys are?)" I asked.

"No." He responded. Then the two boys woke up. The boy with blue eyes, a toga and brown hair was the first to speak.

"Where in the name of Palutena am I?" Then the boy who looked similar to Young Link but with cat-like eyes and a long green shirt under his tunic responded,

"Don't ask me. Who the heck is Palutena?"

"She's the goddess of my land."

"In my land we have three goddess."

"(Then I'm guessing you're from Hyrule.)" I interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" The Hylian asked.

"(I was in a tournament with several people from Hyrule and they would talk about their goddess a lot.)" I responded.

"Well I guess in the tournament no one from my world entered."The angel said.

"Technically in my world Arceus is the god." Red said.

"(So you're from the Pokémon World, right? This Pikachu always talks about different Pokémon and stuff like that. I vaguely remember him speaking about an Arceus.)'

"Yeah, by the way guys I'm Red who would you two be?" Red said.

"I'm Pit, I'm from Angel Land." The angle responded.

"I'm Toon Link, but you can call me Toony." The Hylian responded.

"(Hello, Toony, Pit I'm Marth. I'm from Altea.)" I said.

"Anyone know where we-"Pit said before being cut off by Red.

"Sshhh, someone's coming." Then we all acted as if we were still unconscious.

"_Rest my friend_

_Sense no fear_

_You know I am here_

_Soon your pain_

_And your tear_

_They will disappear_

_There's a place far away_

_That's where you will go._ Huh, looks like they aren't awake yet. Either way I'll just leave the food." The female said before leaving the room. Once we saw she was a safe distance away we got up.

"Who was that?" Toony asked.

"I don't know but she doesn't seem like she wants to hurt us." Pit stated.

"Well you never know. Should we just confront her?" Red said.

"(I think we should, after all she doesn't seem to bad.)" I stated.

"Okay, maybe we should eat the food she left, I'm starving." Toony stated as we started to laugh.

"(Okay, might as well not waste not let good food go to waste.)" I said as we started to chow down on the food.

**Thirty minutes later**

"… _I can't come with you_

_Though_

_It hurts me so_

_But just before you go_

_Please lend me something_

_Lend me your strength so that_

_I can move on_

_With my own missions and_

_With my own purpose_

_Lend me your powers_

_I'll use them for you-"_The young girl sang.

"You have a very nice voice miss." Toony stated.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good to see. My friend and I were worried when we found the four of you collapsed on the road. It took us a while to carry you inside."

"Where's your friend?"

"I'll call her. YUKIKO!"

"I'm coming down right now." Another voice stated. Then a girl in a blue blouse and black jeans enter. Her brown hair was wet and you can clearly see her blue streaks. She had a white bow in her hair and had a jacket tied around her waist.

"Yeah," she responded.

"Our guests are awake." The girl said.

"Pok , thanks for telling me, now what shall we do?" Yukiko said.

"I told you it's PokeTrainer, or Tomoko. Anyway, maybe we should show them around."

"Sure, do you want to be shown around?"

"Sure," the four of us answered. "But can you tell us where we are?" Red asked.

"We're at the mountains just outside of the lake territory. So watch your step." PokeTrainer told us.

"Okay, we will." The boys answered. I just followed them as they went out. Outside it was a bit misty but we could still see where we were going. When we reached the foot of the mountain the mist had cleared and we were welcomed by the sight of the sparkling lake in front of us.

"Wanna go for a walk in the forest or a swim in the lake." Yukiko asked.

"A swim would be nice." Red said. I nodded.

"Swimming would be great!" Toony and Pit said in unison.

"Then it's settled. You do have swim trunks right?" Yukiko said.

"Yes," the boys said. They went over towards the forest to change while Yukiko went the other direction. They left PokeTrainer and I alone. She walked up to me and asked,

"Aren't you gonna go for a swim?"

"(No, are you?)" I responded.

"No, I'm just gonna relax."

"(Same here.)"

"Let's find a place to set up, I have a feeling we're going to be here a while."

"(Need some help?)"

"Sure," She smiled. I smiled back and thought, _I'm actually glad I didn't stay. I'm glad they found us. Even if I returned home, life would be like it was at the tournament. Something tells me this is a relief to the four of us._

_**_

_Looks like the boys are having a nice time unlike the others._

_What exactly is happening to the others?_

_What's going to change now the boys met up with Yukiko and PokeTrainer?_

_Find out next time on _New Destiny.

Please Review!


	3. Us and our Big Mouths

Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept myself, my OC and the plot. The surprise author owns herself.

"(…)" Japanese

Chapter 3: Us and our Big Mouths

By: PokeTrainer

_Mario's P.O.V Stadium/Sky world_

Kirby and I enter the arena and get ready to begin our attacks. Kirby makes the first move and uses his copy ability. I really am not focused on the battle so I let Kirby attack me away with me dodging and attacking to make it look like I'm actually trying to put up a fight. I can't stop thinking about Pit and the others. _But if this truly is when we fight Tabuu then after we fight the primids he supposed to save me after I become a trophy right. But if not then we really messed up. Who took their spots? Dr. Mario stays as the doctor but doesn't fight. So is it possible the four that didn't make it into brawl took their place?_ I thought as Kirby landed the final punch and sent me fly off stage. He revived me and we shook hands. Then the red clouds appeared in the sky raining shadow spores onto us forming primids on the ground. Peach and Zelda rush to us to help us battle. Then we begin our attack and just start smashing away at the primids. We take them out easily and just like before a bomb is dropped by the Ancient Minister and I ran at it, got hit by Petey Piranha and landed in Sky World as a trophy.

When I awaken I see Mewtwo hovering over me.

"What the heck? What are you doing here Mewtwo?" I asked.

"I was heading back to the manor when I saw you there as a trophy. What happened?" The Pokémon asked.

"At the stadium, we got attacked. I'm pretty sure Kirby got them out."

"Then let's head down, we'll probably find them."

"Yeah,"

_Pikachu's P.O.V Research Facility_

"Sooo, bored. When is Samus going to get here? Why isn't this dang machine still shocking me? Why did we have to open our big mouths during a meteor shower? Why am I still talking to myself?" I said.

_Link's P.O.V The Forest_

_ This is getting to be redundant._ I thought as Yoshi and I continued to attack the primids swarming us. Then I saw a door behind them. I slashed all the primids in my way and entered through the door._ Please let Toon Link be in here._ I pleaded as I opened the door. Out of nowhere Young Link began to slash me to pieces.

"Young Link, what are you doing here?" I asked my younger self.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm a hidden character, you have to fight me." Young answered. So we fought and like usual I was the victor so he joined Yoshi and I as we ventured to forest.

_Lucas' P.O.V The Ruined Zoo_

After the battle with Porky, Wario had come after Ness and I. At first he went after Ness, but then switched to attacking me. Ness pushed me out of the way and became a trophy. Wario then jumped off from where he was and stomped towards us. I ran knowing that if I stayed then I would probably get turned into a trophy then I wouldn't be able to get Ness back from him. I ran until I could run any more, then I just walked away. I looked back and tried not to think about how Ness saved me. I just thought about how I would get Ness back.

After a while of walking I bumped into a young girl. She had long blue hair put up as pigtails that were tied up by yellow ribbons. She wore a blue and white tank top with a grey skirt and denim jeans underneath her skirt. She had blue boots and a mew backpack. Next to her was a small Pichu that looked ready to attack. I saw why, primids were starting to form! I started to whimper but the young girl calmed me down with a reassuring smile.

"Hi, there. This isn't the time for introductions though. You can fight, right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I quietly responded.

"Then come on, you, me and Pichu beat the snot out of these guys. Then we could get more acquainted." I nodded as we began to attack. She quickly knocked the primids around using her sweet needles attack. And whenever she was in the air she smashed them into next week. I helped out using my PK attacks while Pichu attacked with it's thunder attacks. Soon we reached a part of the zoo where the primids were completely gone. We finally could breath. She walked over to me.

"Now that we're safe I think I should introduce myself. I'm Aurora and this is a friend I met. His name is Pichu. Pichu's participating in a tournament and he was looking for some of his friends because they got separated." Aurora said.

"They might be in the ruins near-by. You want to come with us?" Pichu asked.

"Sure, I'm participating in it too. By the way, I'm Lucas." I politely said.

"Nice to meet you Lucas, hope we can become great friends." She said with a smile, holding her hand out so we could shake.

"Same here," I said as we shook hands. A small blush appeared on my face. Aurora just giggled. Pichu was laughing. That deepened my blush. We got up and started walking out of the zoo.

_Ike's P.O.V Outside the Battlefield Fortress._

Like before I had to wait for Marth and Meta Knight to appear before I could actually fight. However I didn't know that Roy would be here instead of Marth. I went on even though I did miss Marth. Roy was the opposite of Marth in so many ways. He would rush into things before a single thought, his personality was the same way.

"Man I wish Marth was here." I muttered.

"How do you know Marth? You're a newbie and Marth only participated in the last tournament." Roy commented.

"I met him a while back." I lied, but Roy didn't seem to notice. We just continued walking. Meta Knight was getting suspicious and went up to me as soon as Roy was out of earshot.

"That isn't the entire truth. How do you know this Marth person." He asked.

"I know I can trust you so I'll come out with it. Well, during a meteor shower Mario, Pikachu and I got mad at our roommates and Link was trying to snap us out of it. We made a wish that our four roommates weren't in the tournament, while Link tried to stop us. After that the four of them disappeared and we got sent back in time but now the four of them are gone so instead of Marth being here, Roy took his place. So technically Mario, Link, Pikachu and I are reliving this stupid event until we could turn things back to normal." I explained.

"But what if they don't want you to return things to normal? They could be enjoying their time they're going through right now. Would you want to ruin that? They probably don't remember that and are just going on with their lives. Who knows, this could have changed everything and they could be the ones who save us in the end."

"Thanks Meta Knight, I never thought of it that way. Now that I think about it they never really enjoyed being at the mansion. They only liked hanging out with each other."

"Do you want to ruin their lives then?"

"No, who knows we might end up meeting in the end."

"Exactly."

"We better catch up to Roy, he's already about a mile away. He still hasn't noticed that we're not behind us." Meta Knight just nodded as he flew to catch up to Roy and I ran.

_PokeTrainer's P.O.V The Lake_

The young man helped me set up a small area for us to rest while the others went off to swim. Now that I think about I never got his name. He sat next to me as Yukiko began splashing the boys with large aqua balls.

"That reminds me, sir what's your name?"

"(No need for the sir part, just call me Marth.)"

"Anyway thanks for the help Marth. If you didn't catch my name before it's PokeTrainer or Tomoko if you want."

"(Your friend has very special abilities. Is that all she could do?)"

"She prefers to fight with her Pokémon, but other than that she could control the powers of the elements and she's skilled in swordsmen ship. I could do the same thing except I could use magic that involves the elements at the same time."

"Hey PokeTrainer, you and your boyfriend should go for a swim with us." Yukiko said.

"That's not funny Yukiko!" I yelled. I saw a small blush on Marth's face; he was trying to hide it.

"Aw, come on you do make a good couple."

"Shut it Yukiko!"

"Come on you could even see his blush."

"That's because you're embarrassing him!"

"You know, I'll just force you to come in." She announced as her eyes started glowing.

"You wouldn't,"

"Yes I would." She said as she lifted Marth and I using telekinetic powers. She dropped us in the water. And of course she makes it so I land on top of Marth. We both got up and looked at each other, then we both glared at Yukiko.

"That was rude you know. What if I did that to you and someone I accused you of liking!"

"So what it was funny." Yukiko responded.

"Marth it was pretty funny." One of the brunettes said.

"(Red it wasn't that funny.)"

"It was Marth, especially seeing that both of you are blushing." The angel said. I walked up to him and slapped him. The smaller boy next to him laughed. Then I got an idea, I lifted Yukiko and the two brunettes into the air then made them fall in the water. Then it was our turn to laugh.

_Aurora's P.O.V Outside the Ruined Zoo_

The sky had finally cleared showing the sun set. We found ourselves in an area surround by trees. We set up a small camp in the open area of the small forest. Lucas was about ready to fall asleep and so was Pichu. After setting up a small fire and eating some food that I kept in my backpack Pichu climbed up on top of one of the trees and fell asleep. Lucas leaned against me and fell asleep. I looked at him and caught the small blush on his face. I smiled and fell asleep too. After that battle we all deserved a rest. The moon wasn't even out yet.

**

_Looks like the Melee characters are back. And the boys are having a wonderful time embarrassing Marth and PokeTrainer. Yes Aurora will be starring in the rest of the story. And yes there will be a lot more moments when they try to embarrass Marth and PokeTrainer or the other way around._

_What'll happen with Ike and the others?_

_Is tomorrow going to be as hectic as today?_

_Find these answers and more on the next chapter of _New Destiny

Please review!


	4. Is This Going to End Anytime Soon part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs. PKAurora owns herself.

"(…)" Japanese

Chapter 4: Is This Going to End Anytime Soon? Part 1

By: PokeTrainer

_Marth's P.O.V The Lake_

PokeTrainer and I had finally got out of the water (after a very large fight might I add). By the time everyone got out the moon was shining brightly in the sky. The boys and Yukiko went to change while PokeTrainer took us back to her house so we could find some dry clothes to wear. Luckily when they found us I still had my bag that had my clothes so I just took one and changed into it. I ended up just wear the lighter blue version of my armor. Then I started thinking,_ Why did I start blushing? It's not that I like her. Right?_ While I was arguing with myself PokeTrainer came down from her room. She saw me arguing with myself and looked at me with a confused look. When I noticed I immediately started blushing._ What's wrong with me? I never acted like this before._ I took a glance back towards her and saw she was heading towards me.

"Grab your bag so we don't have to come back here if we go through another incident like that again. Well, what are you waiting for? I have my stuff and some sleeping bags come on. Marth?" She said.

"Marth are you feeling okay? You're red again." I nodded and responded,

"(Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go.)" She then grabbed my arm and dragged me off. While she was dragging me down I took a look at what she was wearing. She was wearing a light aqua turtleneck, dark blue jeans and a blue headband. In one hand she was holding her soaked backpack with all her wet clothes, and she had another backpack that was a bit larger. However she still had her sword and Pokéball necklace on her. When I stopped looking down at her I noticed we were halfway down so I kept my eyes wide for any enemies. Before we reached the others she let go of my arm and told me to follow. _Probably so Yukiko can stop teasing us. _We reached the others in less than a minute.

"What took you so long?" Yukiko asked, annoyed.

"Let's see we had to change into some DRY clothes so we wouldn't get sick! Besides I brought the sleeping bags so be happy!" PokeTrainer responded.

"Fine, let's set up camp near the forest. That way we have some protection in case of rain."

"Let's go then, it's already late. We could all use some rest." Then we headed off to the forest. When we got there I helped PokeTrainer set up the sleeping bags, there were only four so we let the boys and Yukiko have them. She took out a blanket and covered me with it. The others had already fallen asleep. Pit and Toon were next to each other._ They've become great friends in such a short time._ Yukiko and Red fell asleep right next to each other also. I laughed at the thought. PokeTrainer was making a fire using her powers. I walked up next to her.

"(This is big enough for the both us, we could share it.)" I offered.

"No it's okay, you need it more than me. I would want you catching a cold." She said in a whisper. I shook my head and responded,

"(I insist, I wouldn't want you catching a cold. Besides this way we both stay warm and we both don't catch colds.)"

"But Marth-"

"(Really, I don't mind, besides if Yukiko says anything we could show a picture of her and Red sleeping together.)" I said, showing her a camera from my bag. I took the picture and saved it. Then she smiled and finally agreed. We leaned against a tree, she rested her head on my shoulder, but I didn't mind. I just smiled and fell asleep.

_Morning Outside The Ruined Zoo Aurora's P.O.V_

When I woke up the sun was rising and Lucas was still leaning on my shoulder. Pichu was getting up as well so I decided to wake up Lucas.

"Lucas… Lucas it's morning, time to get up." I said. Then the boy started to open his sleepy eyes and looked straight at me and started blushing. I laughed a bit and helped him up.

"Come on Lucas, we have to get going that way we could head to Smash Manor afterwards and wait for the others." I said.

"Oh, okay." He responded as he walked towards us.

"Pichu, get down from that tree."

"I'm coming!"Pichu said as he jumped onto my head. "I'm done, now let's go!" He said pointing in some random direction.

"Pichu, it's the other way." Lucas said. Pichu sweatdropped and replied,

"That's what I meant to say."

"Right, so let's go." I said. Then we headed off.

Along the way we ran into Primids, Auroros, Greaps, Roaders and whatnot. They were pretty easy safe for the Greaps who were so dang annoying. They took us awhile to get past but in the end we sent them flying. Soon we were directly in front of the ruins. We were about to go inside but got rudely interrupted by a certain rival of Mario. One who I personally hate, the person everyone pretty much hates actually… Wario!

"What are you doing here?" I asked in an annoyed tone. I really do not like him.

"Come to take the prize I missed before." He responded. Then I looked over to Lucas, who was prepared to attack Wario. I got in fighting stance and Pichu prepared his electric attacks. Wario had ran towards us but Lucas stopped him with a PK Thunder. Then I followed his attack up with my Sweet Needles and Pichu attacked with his own electricity. Wario was sent flying but just crashed onto the ground. _That stupid, overweight idiot. Why can't he just die!_ I thought as ran up to him jumped and did a Heel Smash. Lucas attacked with several PK Fire's and PK Freezes. Pichu did the same with his thunder attacks while I used my Sweet Needles and Aura Dome's. We sent him flying yet again and to insure our victory we all attacked him at the same time while he was in the air. And just like we hoped, he turned him into a trophy. We high-fived each other, but after Lucas looked around. I saw the disappointed look on his face.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" I asked.

"My friend, he was captured by Wario. But, he's not around here." He answered. I put my hand on his shoulder and Pichu jumped onto his head.

"Don't worry, we'll find your friend. Is he also competing?" I responded.

"He's one of the originals, one who was here since the first tournament."

"Wait would this friend be Ness?" Pichu asked.

"Yeah," Lucas responded.

"That's official, after we look in the ruins then we have to find Ness. He's also one of my friends so I have to help."

"Thanks Pichu."

"No problem, now let's go! Who knows who's in there."

"Keep your fur on Pichu, we're going in no matter what." I said.

_The Lakeshore Link's P.O.V_

Well what do you know, Kirby saved Peach from the explosion while Wario made off with Zelda. I know that because we have to face Shadow Peach! Funny thing is, Mario hasn't heard the fighting yet, or he's trying to make it seem like how it was supposed to happen before. The three of us(Young Link, Yoshi and I) had already done a lot of damage to Shadow Peach. Young and I had tried to finish her off with a double smash attack but she dodged last minute and ended up hitting Yoshi instead. He yelped in pain and that's when Mario finally noticed us.  
"Mamma-mia, LINK!" He shouted as he ran up to us with Mewtwo right behind him. He attacked the shadow version of Peach with a punch and Mewtwo sent her flying with a single shadowball attack. Shadow Peach turned into a trophy and disintegrated. I then walked up to Mario.

"You guys just had to make that dumb wish didn't you? Not only is Pit missing but so is Toon Link! The same thing must have happened to Marth and Red too. I swear when we find Ike and Pikachu I'm going to give you guys such a beating. We could be relaxing at the manor right now instead of having to go through this a second time!" I scolded.

"Well excuse me for getting mad! Remember it was Ike's idea!" Mario responded. We just kept arguing while Mewtwo and Yoshi were talking.

"Any idea what they are talking about Mewtwo?" Yoshi asked.

"They are a pathetic species, if you ask me. But what they are arguing about worries me. They seem to be talking about an alternate reality that we're all trapped in." Mewtwo responded.

"I think they've finally lost it! This is their third tournament that they are participating in so it must be getting to their heads."

"Hopefully that is true.*Turns to look at us*. Looks like they're going to fight each other."

"Should we stop them?"

"Let's let them settle this themselves, when one of them turns into a trophy then we interfere."

"Reasonable,"

_Research Facility Pikachu's P.O.V_

"The shock comes in 5…4…3…2…1!"

_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_

"Chaaaaaa!" _Come on Pikachu, get a hold of yourself! Samus will be here anytime now._ At that moment Samus entered the room and the machine turned off for a minute. Then turned on yet again. Luckily Samus used her whip to break me out.

"Wahoooooo!! Look out world PIKACHU IS FREE!*See's R.O.B units* Finally some payback!" I shouted.

"Pikachu, you really need to calm down." Samus replied.

"Whatever, less talking more attacking." I said while body slamming several R.O.B units. Then followed up with several thunder attacks. Samus blasted them with her gun and attacked with her whip. Those things are so dang annoying, it must of taken an hour to get to the monitoring room. That's when something caught Samus' eye. It was her power suit! Now all we had to do was find it.

_The Lakeshore Mewtwo's P.O.V_

Those two just can't seem to stop fighting. They keep arguing about the same thing and it looks like they're ready to actually fight it out. Link pulls out his Master Sword out of his sheath and Mario rushes at him and get readies to punch him. Link uses his shield to block off the attack and starts to shoot out his arrows. Mario preferably dodges them but still gets hit. They just keep lashing out attacks at the other person. And they keep doing the same patterns. It's redundant. Whenever Mario attacks with a fireball, Link counters with a bomb. Whenever Link attacks with arrows, Mario uses his F.L.U.D.D. Then they both attack each other in the air. Link uses his spin attack and Mario his Super Jump Punch. They do the same things over and over again until a bomb-omb mysteriously appears and blows up when both fighters were exactly on top of it. Both fighters were turned into trophies. Young Link had rushed over to the two trophies but was interrupted by an overweight penguin driving what seemed to be a cart. The cart extended a claw and grabbed the two trophies. The cart had already had Zelda, Luigi and Ness on it so the three of us followed it immediately. While we were chasing after it, Kirby had done a downward swipe with his sword and released the two fighters. He freed them from their trophy prison and Link shot the cart with an arrow. The cart began to slow down so we chased after it and found ourselves at a cave.

"Come on, we have to go in after King Dedede!" Link said.

"How is it you know his name?" I asked.

"Lucky guess?"

"Fine, we best go in after him then." Then we ran into the cave. I'd rather not go into details of what we faced since they were the same old enemies we faced before. Anyway, we found a room with the ceiling collapsed over it. There was a hole in the wall that we went through right after seeing it.

"Hurry up guys!" Mario yelled. We were all getting irritated by Mario and Link, first off because we have no idea what they are talking about. And secondly, they're getting too bossy. Back to reality, we were in the tunnel which turned out to be more of a cave. Somehow both Mario and Link knew which ways we had to go through, which began to stir my suspicion. When we got outside we found Bowser trying to get away with Zelda. Link had shot an arrow at him and he stumbled. Bowser fell of f the cliff but was caught by his weird flying machine. He escaped to a ship that was in the red clouds from before. We heard an explosion and one of those subspace bombs had gone off. I teleported the six of us away from here.

_The Forest PokeTrainer's P.O.V Late Morning_

I had finally woken up and found that everyone else was still asleep or at least acting that way. No one else was stirring, except for Marth. He was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes and the first thing he looked at was me. A small blush appeared on his face, while I giggled. Strangely, the fire from last night still went strong.

"(How is it the fire is still going on? I was sure the wind would have caused it to go out.)" Marth said.

"That is true, unless these guys are actually awake and are trying to save their own butts!" I responded, when I said that the four of them jumped out of their sleeping bags with red faces. We weren't impressed.

"How'd you know we were awake?" The blond boy asked.

"Reason a) you were breathing faster than you did when you fell asleep last night. Reason b) you were in different positions than you were in before." I responded.

"Well, you still prove my point about you and Marth!" Yukiko said. The two of us laughed. Then I whispered in his ear,  
"Do you still have the picture?" He took out the camera and flipped to the picture. I giggled.

"What's so funny?" Yukiko demanded.

"Well, what about you and Red? You both looked so cute sleeping together, your heads almost touched." I said. Red's and Yukiko's faces flushed. They had no comeback. Then Pit and Toon started laughing. Math and I joined in. That's when we heard an explosion in the distance.

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Yukiko asked as she snapped out of her trance.

"I don't know, maybe we should find out." I responded.

"(I agree, now that I think about it, I heard something similar before we met, and when we were back at your house after swimming.)" Marth said.

"So there have been multiple explosions?" Toon asked.

"(Yeah, we should investigate it. Something could be happening that we don't know about.)"

"I agree with Marth and PokeTrainer, I think we should check it out." Red said. The others nodded.

"It'll take too much time if we run so, Yukiko do you mind if we both try to levitate everyone to the area? It'll give us birds-eye view and we'd get there faster." I asked.

"Not at all," Yukiko responded. Both of our eyes started to glow and we were all in the air, above the trees. We could see half of the region. There were several large purple orbs that seemed to be sucking in the terrain around it. We headed east, seeing that was the direction the explosion came from. We found another one of those purple orbs. It wasn't as large as the others indicating it was new. We landed on the ground safely and slowly walked up to the orb. We stopped a few feet away from it. Toon Link was about to move forward more but I stopped him.

"Don't go any closer. If you can't see, that thing is sucking in the terrain. Take a look." I said as I picked up a rock. I threw it close to the orb. It was inches away and sucked in immediately.

"You see. If we go any closer we'd get sucked into who knows what! And it seems to be expanding every minute; we can't stay here too long." I said.

"Should we get a sample of it?" Yukiko asked.

"I'd rather not risk it. We could create another one of those things if we do and we wouldn't want that to happen."

"Yeah, you're right it's too risky. Maybe we should find out who did this?"

"The only clues we have are that whoever did it used some sort of bomb to do it. And, whoever made it used some type of subspace material."

"Wait, didn't we hear something about the research facility doing research on subspace?"

"Yeah, they were. So should we check out the Island of the Ancients?"

"I was thinking around the area because they did research everywhere."

"Then let's go before this thing gets any closer to sucking us in." I finished as we began to take off again. This time we let the boys control their movements in the air.

Marth floated over to me and we began to slow down. He grabbed hold of my hand and gave me his reassuring smile that gave me hope. I smiled back at him, reassuring him. We didn't need words, it was like we could read each other without talking. We both started blushing and started to burst into laughter for no apparent reason. I had to drag him over to the others, but before we reached the others I had lost my focus and we both began plummeting to the ground. And yet again Yukiko and the others didn't take notice. Marth had pulled me into a protective hold while I tried to find a way to soften our fall. I finally thought of something. My brown eyes then began to glow a leaf green color. Below us a large pile of leaves and flower petals had arose. It'd still be a crash landing but at least we wouldn't get as hurt. We landed with a large whoosh behind us. Marth still had me in his arms, and his grip didn't loosen. I saw him staring at me with those warm sapphire eyes of his. His warm smile had gone away, replaced with a worried frown. I removed a strand of hair from face and welcomed him with my own warm smile to try to get him to loosen up.

"Marth, I'm fine." I reassured him.

"(I know, I just-)" He said before I cut him off.

***

_Yeah, I'm going to split this Chapter in half seeing as this is already getting long and I still have a lot to write. I will post the second half later._


	5. Is This Going to End Anytime Soon part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's. PKAurora owns herself.

"()" Japanese

"…*-*…" whispering while talking

Chapter 4: Is this Going to End Anytime Soon Part 2

By: PokeTrainer

_The Ruins Aurora's P.O.V_

We've been walking in these ruins for so long. We've been fighting the same enemies over and over again. Not to mention it was hot in there. After all, lava was flowing in different parts of the place. The fire primids didn't make it any better. We still kicked their butts pretty badly anyway. We entered a long tunnel filled with enemies, then an idea sparked in my head.

"Guys, let's make this a competition, first one to reach the end of the tunnel wins." I said. Pichu was all for it, all we had to do was wait for Lucas' answer.

"What if we find a door that one of our friends are in?" He asked.

"We'd all be forced to enter it by some unknown force." I responded. Then he agreed, probably because he felt we wouldn't get separated. Heck I thought it too. Like I said before, it was pretty long and each of us had to stop every few minutes to beat up a primid or mite so we could keep moving. I had also failed to notice a door floating in mid air above me. Pichu was just scurrying on the floor so he didn't notice it either. Lucas did notice it. Pichu and I had made it to the end and were patiently waiting on Lucas. _What's taking him so long? It doesn't take five minutes to reach the end of tunnel. He was right behind me when I was two minutes away from the end of the tunnel. That was ten minutes ago. I understand being stopped by primids but he would still be out by now._ I thought to myself. I looked back at Pichu.

"Pichu, I'm going back through the tunnel. He should've been out by now!" I told the small mouse.

"I agree, but I'm coming with you." He responded. I nodded. We re-entered the tunnel and began our search.

_Lucas' P.O.V_

During our small competition I found a door a few inches above Aurora's head. I doubt she even noticed it. I walked over to it and slowly entered the room. It was extremely dark, I couldn't see a thing. I lit up a small PK Fire to light up the room. It turns out to be a stadium. I walked to the center of the stage, then a humanoid wolf ejected out of a ship and landed right in front of me. Then he tried kicking me to the edge of the stage. I dodged it easily.

"What's the big idea, I didn't do anything to you!?!" I yelled at him. He just scoffed and replied,

"The name's Wolf, if you guys want me to help you, you have to beat me kid. I don't like this place at all, and the only way I can leave is if you beat me."

"That's kinda dumb if you ask me. Why can't you just leave by yourself?" I asked.

"I'm some sort of hidden character. I'm participating in this tournament and some giant hand threw me in here. Can you just beat me, then I can actually do something ?" He replied. I nodded and we began fighting. He had a blaster so we could both do long range attacks. I had to get behind him in order to attack without getting hit with his blaster. I hit him with a PK Fire and jumped up before he saw me. Then I attacked with a PK Thunder and curled it to hit below me. Wolf was hit but he wasn't hurt enough to be defeated. I got behind him yet again and hit him with Rope Snake. Wolf instantly turned around and hit me with his claws. I jumped back a little and counter attack with a PK Freeze. Then I hit him with my smash attack. I sent him flying. Then we were both transported to the same tunnel in the ruins, but we weren't on the ground, we were in the air! We started falling but luckily not to our deaths. When we landed, it wasn't on the hard ground, it was soft. Then we looked below us and found that we landed on Aurora and Pichu! I instantly got up and helped Aurora up. Wolf Picked Pichu up.

"Aurora, are you okay? I didn't mean to land on you. Please be alright." I said with a small blush appearing on my face. She got up and wiped the dust off her skirt. Then she turned to look at me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now, do you mind explaining where you were for the past twenty minutes!" She said.

"Well, while we were racing I found a door above your head that you failed to notice. I entered it and met Wolf. He's going to help us now, and he's participating in the tournament with Pichu and me." I responded. Wolf walked up to me and asked,

"Where are we? And why were you here in the first place?"

"We're in the ruins. We came here to look for Pichu's friends and see if we could find people from the tournament." I responded.

"Yeah, so we better get going to see if anyone else is around. We'll rest when we get to the last part of the ruins." Aurora said, then we were off again. It wasn't long after when we reached the end of the ruins. It was only a few rooms away, so we sat down and began to take a rest.

_The Wilds Ike's P.O.V_

We were at the edge of a small cliff when we saw Galleom. Last time I was the first to jump off and rush after it. When I did that Marth ended up saving me when we were facing him for real. And because I rushed in Marth got hurt trying to save my sorry butt. But of course Roy rushes in and jumps off the cliff after it. Meta Knight follows so he doesn't get hurt. I stayed on the cliff for a minute.

"Is this how Marth felt when we had to go through. I take back everything I said about the guy. How was he able to still be patient with us. I'm about ready to punch Roy, yet when we traveled together he didn't seem to care." I muttered to myself before jumping down after them. When I reached the bottom Roy just ran off without a second thought with Meta Knight close behind him. I followed to keep them out of trouble.

"I feel like Marth right now." I muttered. Neither of them heard me. It wasn't long after when we ran into some enemies. They were mostly primids so we took them out easily. We had no trouble getting through this area except for the occasional trowlons, greaps, and auroros. Heck it took us ten minutes to get halfway through the area. We had to fight more enemies as we moved along. Roy got careless and almost got hit. Lucky for him Meta Knight slashed the enemy in half before it could. Soon after that we reached Galleom as he transformed out of his tank form. Roy was about to run up to him but I dragged him back before he could.

"Roy, this isn't an enemy you want rush into battle against. Just trust me on this." I warned. For once Roy listened. _Like I should have done before._ I thought; last time Marth had warned me about not rushing into a fight against an unknown enemy, but I failed to listen. At that moment Galleom tried to stomp on us but we dodged. Then I remembered how we defeated him and sent him cowering into the ruins, last time Marth and Meta Knight had attacked its arms and legs and while it was distracted I was the one who attacked its body.

"Guys, I have a plan." I said as Roy and Meta Knight jumped out of the way of another attack and ran over.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Okay so two of us have to distract the thing by attack its arms and legs while the last person attacks its body."

"You should be the one attacking its body after all your sword would most likely do the most damage. Meta Knight and I will distract it." Roy commented. We nodded and began our attack.

Meta Knight had done a drill rush on Galleom's arms then followed it up with mach tornado and shuttle loop. Roy had done a shield breaker and dancing blade attack on Galleom's legs causing a lot of damage. Galleom had tried crushing the swordsmen but was too slow. I had attacked with an aether attack followed by a quick draw on Galleom's body I had jumped in the air and charged an eruption, and then landed on his body and delivered the final blow. Galleom jumped back and landed in the pit of the ruins. _Not good, I know that there is probably someone is down there._ I thought.

"Meta Knight, I have a feeling that there may be someone down there. Can you stay and watch to see if they get out safely. Roy and I will head to the mountains and wait for you there." I said.

"Okay I will stay just be safe." He responded.

"We will." I answered before dragging Roy away.

_Inside the Ruins Lucas' P.O.V_

We heard a rumbling in the cavern and saw the ceiling crumble and start fall on us. Not only that but this weird machine monster was falling down as well. We jumped out of the way and the machine saw us. We got prepared to attack whatever it was. It tried to stomp on us but we all dodged. Wolf had started attacking the thing's legs with his blasters while Aurora attacks with her Aura Dome. Pichu attacked him with his thunder attacks and I had attacked with my PK attacks. It was already weaken from before so we had it easy. After a few hits from each of our attacks we saw it start to steam up. We had thought it was defeated but it wasn't. It started breaking down, but it grabbed the four of us. It sky rocked upwards into the air. Pichu had passed out do to being squished in between us. Aurora was close to it but she held on. The machine had some timer set up which worried all of us. Soon we got outside and attacked the arm we were kept in with a PK Thunder and we started free falling downward. Wolf had grabbed onto Pichu while Aurora tried to grab them along with me. I had grabbed onto her and so did Wolf (with his free hand). We were about to crash into the ground, but something caught us. Next thing I know the machine explodes and a purple orb thing replaced it and it kept growing, consuming the ruins. Then we find ourselves at the base of a mountain being surrounded by two swordsmen and the thing that saved us.

"Thank you mister," I said to the masked figure.

"You are welcome young one. May I ask what your names are?" It responded.

"I'm Lucas and these are my friends Aurora, Pichu and Wolf. And you are?"

"I am Meta Knight, this is Roy and Ike."

"Thanks for saving us Meta Knight." I said.

"Lucas? Are you okay?" Aurora said. I nodded and she smiled greatly. Then I looked at Ike. _Why does it feel like I know him? He seems familiar, but why?_ I wondered then walked up to him.

"Excuse me mister Ike, have we met somewhere?" I asked. He seemed shocked by my question; the others didn't notice my question.

"Lucas, do you by chance know a boy name Red?" He asked.

"No, I don't but the name sounds familiar. I don't know why though."

"I don't know if you'll believe me but you see…" Then he went on to talk about us going through this before but I met this boy Red instead of Aurora and Pichu. And about how we were friends and about a wish they made causing an alternate world that we're in now. I don't know why but I felt that he was telling the truth. I don't know why but it just seemed true to me.

"Ike, for some reason, I believe you. Your story, it seems like I do know it somehow." I responded. Then some ship came in to view. It was followed by red clouds. Then Meta Knight jumped up the mountain without a word. He surprised us but we didn't do anything.

_Somewhere in the sky Yukiko's P.O.V_

We heard an explosion in an area near us. We rushed over to it and found the same orb as before. Then we saw something floating in the sky a few meters away from it. It was carrying a bomb with it so we followed it. We weren't the only ones, so were others on the ground below. They ran into trouble with some monsters, well more like a lot of them. I levitated all of us down so we could help them. That way we could catch whatever that thing with the bomb is.

"Need help?" I asked as slashed three of the monsters in one swipe. Pit had attacked the ones to my left while Toon Link took the ones to my right. Red had called out a Charizard and it began attacking the things behind me. The guy in Red and the guy in green with elf ears looked at us in shock. The smaller boy in green (who looked like the taller one) and a Mewtwo were looking at them as if they were crazy. The pink puffball and green Yoshi were talking with each other.

"Excuse me, why are you looking at us like that?" Pit asked.

"I think they're just weird." Toon said. "What do you think Red?"

"Yeah, I agree with you but it's always good to look at other options." Red said.

"What are you three doing here?" The guy in red asked.

"Mario, don't be rude. *They don't know who we are, remember because of that dumb wish.* Anyway, I'm Link and you are?" The taller guy in green said.

"I'm Yukiko," I introduced.

"I'm Red,"

"Pit,"

"Toon Link, but call me Toon or Toony if you want." Then looked back, that was only four of us!

"Where are Marth and PokeTrainer?" I asked. Then the boys looked back in surprise. They didn't notice it until now either.

"How come we just noticed that right now?" Pit asked.

"Because they're so quite that it's like they're not here even when they are." Toon answered.

"We don't have to worry about them, I have feeling those two lovebirds are fine." Red smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Besides, both of them are strong and I'm sure they would protect each other." I said. The other boys nodded.

"Excuse me but we didn't get to introduce ourselves yet. I'm Young Link, but call me Young."

"Mewtwo,"

"Yoshi,"

"I'm Kirby,"

"And I'm Mario,"

"Nice to meet you, now, shouldn't we chase after that thing?" I asked. The boys all nodded. And we ran after the thing. We also fought 'primids' as the others called them. But it still didn't take long to catch up to thing. It started shooting lasers at us which we all dodged. Then some robot jumps in the air and grabs the bomb and starts falling to the ground. Then some other robots somehow activate the bomb. I knew it was going to mean we had to run before time was out.

"Mewtwo! Help me teleport everyone out of here!" I shouted. Mewtwo nodded. Both of eyes started glowing, next thing that happens, we all get teleported to a cliff by the mountains. And we find others being attacked a whole army of primids! I even see one of my friends that means we have to save them.

_With Ike and the others, Ike P.O.V_

Dang, these things just came out of nowhere. Again! First Meta Knight ditches us to get his ship back, then the Ice Climbers almost fall on top of mine and Lucas' heads. I hate these dang primids.

"Anyone need any help?" A voice said. Then we all looked up, heck even the primids. We saw ten people on the ledge of a cliff jump down ready to fight. I was surprised to see three of the people who I thought wouldn't be here. I ran over to Link and Mario.

"Do you mind explaining what the heck is going on?" I asked as we attacked the primids surrounding us.

"Where do we start?" Link asked while slashing a primid in half.

"How about with the three characters I don't know about and why the three that should have been here from the start are here now!" I yelled at the plumber and swordsmen.

"The smaller version of me is Young Link, he was in the last tournament and Toon Link replaced him. Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was also in the last tournament and was replaced supposedly by Lucario, but seeing as Pit was not here he must have to be the one to be here instead since Pit replaced no one. As for the girl, she came to us with Toon, Red and Pit. She was the one who offered us help. Marth was with them but they got separated, they don't know how though how. They said he was with one of their friends and the duo seem to like each other. That about sums it up." Link laughed then he got hit by a primid. "That hurt," He complained. Then I slashed another few primids. _Meta Knight was right! We did end up meeting them again. And they actually seem happier._ I thought. Soon our battles were over. I heard from Lucas that Aurora and the new girl, referring to Yukiko, really kicked butt. All the primids were gone so we all headed to the seashore cliff to wait for the others. _I hope Marth's okay._

_With Marth and PokeTrainer, Marth's P.O.V_

"(I know, I just-)" I started, then my words were cut short. I had felt something brush up on my lips. I just realized that she was actually kissing me. I had stopped holding her the way I did and let her feet actually touch the ground. Then I put an arm around her waist and started kissing back. I shocked her and myself. We pulled apart with both our faces blushing deep crimson. We were both speechless for a few minutes and turned away from each other. Then she spoke up,

"Sorry,"

"(For what?)" I asked her then we both turned around. Her dark brown eyes showed expressions of confusion and a hint of gratefulness.

"What do you mean?"

"(There's nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong.)"

"But-"This time I cut her off. At first she seemed shock by it but calmed down. We pulled away. Both of our faces turning into deeper shades of crimson._ I'm really glad Yukiko and the others weren't here to see that. Or we would never hear the end of it._ I thought then turned to her.

"(I think we should find the others.)" I said.

"Yeah, we should. Knowing Yukiko they just figured out we were gone only a few minutes ago. There are some ruins a few miles away from here. We should be able to reach it before sunset even begins." She said.

"(Sure, who knows, they might be there already.)" We both laughed and started walking.

_Research Facility Pikachu's P.O.V_

Earlier Samus and I broke into the place where the subspace bombs are being made. We met the Ancient Minister and an army of R.O.B units. He looked so sad. Then Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Olimar, and that damn Falcon enter the scene. A message from Gannondork caused the R.O.B units to try and commit suicide and kill us all. The Ancient Minister tried to stop them but the units were ordered to stop him. Blah, blah, blah. He becomes know as R.O.B. We get attacked by primids, R.O.B units, Auroro's and what not. We run out of the building as fast as we can and jump down a pit and land in the Falcon Flyer. Meta Ridley attacks us as we get out leaving us to attack it. Samus, Diddy, R.O.B and I attacked it long range while the others attacked it short range. We defeated it in no time flat. We escaped just as the island imploded. It was a load off my shoulders, I hated that place! When we reach the others we need to talk about our current situation. _Why does this world like to torture us?_

***

_Done with the second half. The next chapter will be about the great invasion and more!_

_Thanks for reviewing Aurora! XD_


	6. Reuniting With All But Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Yukiko and myself. Aurora owns herself.

"(Japanese)"

"…*whispering while talking*…"

Chapter 5: Reuniting With All but Two

By PokeTrainer

_The Seashore Cliff Pikachu's P.O.V_

Okay, only a few words described how I felt at the moment. And they are: annoyed, ticked and ready to kill something. On our way to meet the others Falcon was being annoying as hell. I swear he was only here as a practice dummy instead of a fighter. He could tick anyone off and then get sent to Dr. Mario's office a few minutes after. Right after we left the Island of the Ancients he started flirting with Samus while **HE** was driving. Do you know how hard it to restrain her from killing him? It took D.K., Diddy, Olimar and myself to just stop her from strangling him. R.O.B helped pry her away when she was charging a charge shot. By the time we landed Samus was about to use her zero beam on Falcon. We quickly tried to drag her out and barely made it outside when the beam went off. Samus' armor fell off but she quickly put it back together._ Damn that Captain Falcon. Why'd he have to go and tick off Samus of all the girls here? He's a complete idiot,_ I thought. As we dragged Samus away from Captain Falcon Meta Knight landed his ship onto the ground. The passengers on the Halberd jumped down from where they were and walked over to the group of smashers waiting for us. While we were dragging Samus away I heard a few snickers coming from the crowd of smashers in front of us. I instantly recognized them as Mario's and… Roy's! _What the hell is Roy doing here? He should be back at Pharae,_ I thought. I let go of Samus and ran to where the voices were. To my surprise Mario was talking with the Melee 'rejects', as I always called them to mess with them, and Ike was talking with Lucas, Pit, Red, and Toon. Wait, back track. Pit, Red and Toon!?! Then I turned to Link who was nervously waving at me.

"Hey Pikachu, how are you? Listen, I know you want answers and you'll get them," Link said as I scurried over.

"You bet I want answers, but I want them now. If this really because of some dumb wish why are they back? And what's with the rejects being back? Who are those other two girls? And why are you acting as if I was going to kill you? You're the freaking wielder of the tri-force of courage," I questioned, making the Hylian even more nervous. Well, more like embarrassed.

"Okay, first off the reason I looked nervous is because you looked ticked. We've already witnessed a pissed Pikachu before and do not wish to go through that again."

"The only reason I'm pissed is because Falcon was flirting with Samus while he was driving and the others and I had to keep her from killing him so we wouldn't crash into the dang ocean water and have to swim all the way here. Not to mention almost getting hit by her zero beam as we dragged her out of the ship. I have half a mind to-"

"Pikachu, I see the point. Now do you want an explanation or not? 'Cause if not we can just get started on a plan to finish Tabuu," Link interrupted.

"Explanation please," I responded. Then the Hylian walked over to me and whispered what had taken place while I was with Samus. He gave the most details when it came to the point he found the boys with the girl named Yukiko. What got me thinking was why they weren't in their own dimensions. But I let the thought go as he told the rest of the story. He finished his story as Ike approached us with Red and the others.

"Hey Pikachu, it's been awhile," the swordsmen welcomed.

"Cool, a Pikachu," Red commented.

"What's a Pikachu? Is he a Pokémon Red," Pit wondered.

"Yes, he is. Pikachu's an electric mouse Pokémon. He may be small but sure packs a punch. And by the look of his fur someone took real good care of him," Red responded.

"You're so lucky to have these creatures around," Toon commented. I blushed from embarrassment.

"Sorry for the interruption but it's about time we planned out our next actions," the girl known as Yukiko announced.

"Yukiko's right. We don't know when the enemy will strike so we should have a plan," the other girl named Aurora said.

"Gather everyone up and we'll start making a plan," I responded. Then the girls went off and started gathering the smashers.

After a good ten minutes both Aurora and Yukiko brought the rest of the smashers over to the area we were waiting. And somehow they were able to bring Samus over without her trying to kill Falcon. Everyone introduced themselves to the new comers that didn't participate in Melee and the new comers did the same so that everyone got to know each other. Then two people from each group that traveled together stepped up and began devising a plan.

"The leader is that damn Gannondorf. He was the one controlling the R.O.B units at the Research Facility," Samus commented.

"It can't be him, he isn't that powerful. There is no way he and Bowser could work together without trying to kill each other. You know that," Link responded, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Who's Gannondorf? And Bowser? I've never heard of them before now," Yukiko said.

"Bowser's a giant turtle with spikes on his shell and he walks on two legs. Gannondorf is supposedly the king of evil. He holds the tri-force of power. He has flame colored hair and very dark skin," Link responded.

"And you're scared of them? They seem like easy to beat 'creatures'," Aurora said.

"And you've faced worse? Like what, a giant fish," Samus smirked.

"Try PokeTrainer on a bad day. We've been training together since we all met and continued to do so when my other two sisters left," Yukiko growled.

"You don't seem so tough," Samus retorted.

"Oh, and you think that suit makes you look so tough," Yukiko sneered, while glaring at Samus. Samus just ignored her. Red sighed. _Wonder what's going on in his mind?_

_Red's P.O.V_

Why does Yukiko have to go and pick a fight? That's the last thing we need right now. We have no idea what's going on and they're about to fight! I sighed, hoping they would stop.

"Are you listening to me!?! I'm talking to you," Yukiko yelled, loud enough for anyone near the lake could hear.

"Yeah, I'm listening. Why can't you just shut up! You're annoying," Samus argued. Yukiko getting mad is an understatement. She was pissed, even more than when PokeTrainer dropped us into the water as revenge. Yukiko got up and slapped Samus straight across her face leaving a cherry red mark on the bounty hunters face. Samus got up and slapped Yukiko back leaving a crimson mark on the teen's face. I got up and walked over to Yukiko. Before she could slap Samus again I stopped her. I grabbed hold of her wrist and held it tightly so she couldn't escape.

"Let go Red. This has nothing to do with you," Yukiko ordered.

"Just stop it. Stop it. Yukiko, this does have to do with me! We're all in this together and fighting each other won't help! Just stop! What good is this going to do? Don't you understand!?! What if Poke were here? Or if Marth was here? Would they want this? No, they wouldn't! They'd want us to get along and be friends with each other. Fighting isn't going to do anything but cause a greater problem! Damn it, are you even listening to me Yukiko!?! Look at me," I pleaded. This wasn't the time to be fighting. I may not have been through what these people have, but I still understand the situation better than them. Then I saw Yukiko staring right at me, along with Samus and Pikachu. Everything was quite for a few moments.

"I-I'm sorry, Red. You're right; this isn't the time to be fighting one another. We should be focusing on the enemy. I've known PokeTrainer longer than you, yet you seem to understand how she'd feel better than I ever could. You're a real friend Red," Yukiko admitted. I was at a loss for words, and so was about everyone else around.

"Wow kid. You sure know how to stop a fight. But who is Poke? She seems like a nice person to meet," Samus complemented.

"She's a friend of ours. She and Marth got separated from us mid-air. After that we met Link and his friends," I stated.

"Shouldn't Marth have been directly sent home? He wasn't supposed to be here because he let Roy take his place in Brawl," Fox addressed.

"Remember, he was exiled. He couldn't return home, but was too stubborn to let Roy leave when the guy loved battling so much," Falco acknowledged.

"What are you talking about? What's with the whole Marth is exiled thing? He seemed like he was heading home when we found him," Yukiko implied.

"How exactly did you find us? I mean when we woke up in your home you said you found us, but not how you did it or where," Toon questioned.

"I thought Poke told you. Well, I'm not surprised. She was more worried about your well-being than anything else. You see, we were on one of our daily walks in the forest. Usually we go as far as the pit in the forest and were about to turn around. That was until Poke saw the gleam from Marth's circlet on the other side. She drifted over to the area and found all four of you there. You each had high fevers and seemed in pain. Poke insisted on taking care of you even though we knew not of who you were. That never mattered to her though, that's just who she is. After that we took you guys to our home and took care of you until you felt better. You did wake up once before but you still had the fevers. And that's about it." Yukiko explained.

"That still doesn't explain why Marth was here in the first place," Samus noted.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on a plan now, and then worry about Marth? I mean we've already used up most of the morning talking of this," Lucas mentioned.

"Yeah, you're right, so here's the plan…" Link began but I didn't bother listening. I was thinking of what happened to both Marth and Poke. I knew they were strong but I was worried about how they were actually doing._ Please be safe you two._

_Near the Ruins PokeTrainer's P.O.V_

We were nearing the ruins but stopped dead in our tracks. We saw another one of those subspace bombs that have already been detonated. Just our luck.

"(Now what? Is there anywhere else to go? Poke, what do you think we should do,)" Marth asked.

"Well, we could head to mountain range which isn't much farther. We're rather close to the area after all, it is a few minutes away," I stated. He nodded and we headed around the subspace towards the mountains. It was quite except for the usual creature walking around. They were pretty easy to beat. We reached the base of the mountain in twenty minutes flat. When we reached the area nothing was there. Not a single clue to if anything living was ever in this area that is except the small amounts of blood on the ground. The blood was drying up but still a bit moist, meaning someone was here a little while ago.

"Marth, someone was here a little while ago. Should we try to find them? They couldn't have gotten far," I noted.

"(Yeah but which way do we go? All we have is the trail of blood,)" Marth acknowledged. I began to think about the current situation until I heard someone yell,

"Are you even listening to me!?! I'm talking to you!"

"Please tell me you heard that," I told Marth.

"(I think we could have heard that in the forest,)" Marth pointed out.

"Well, at least we know which way to go," I said pointing due north. Marth nodded as we started straying towards the sound of the voice. It wasn't very far away. It was about five minutes away. We hid behind a rock on the seashore cliff.

"I haven't been here in days," I murmured. Then I peeked out from behind and saw Red holding Yukiko's wrist and pleading to her about something. We were too far off to hear, but could easily see what was going on. Red, Yukiko, Pit and Toon were surrounded by a lot of people and humanoid animals. There were also Pokémon, a pink puffball, a blue puffball in armor, and a green dinosaur. Though they all seemed to be talking, so I assumed it was safe. However I didn't think we should show ourselves.

"(Those are some of the competitors from the Melee tournament and some new comers from this tournament. Don't worry they are completely safe to be around. But, should we confront them? They are my friends,)" Marth addressed.

"No, I have a feeling something's going to happen. It would be safe to watch from a distance. Besides, we can't babysit them all the time now can we?" I answered and then winked at the swordsmen. A small blush appeared on his face. I just quietly giggled making his blush deepen. It took us a few minutes to finally calm down but when we did we saw that everyone was loading their ships into the largest of the ships and then entering the ship itself. "Well, at least they are working together on this."

"(True, but for how long? In Melee we barely got along unless we came from the same general area,)" Marth pointed out.

"Yeah but most of these guys are new right? So wouldn't they at least **try** to get along. Especially with the world at stake," I responded. I really didn't like where this conversation was going, and I knew something bad would go wrong. The ship then took off into the air and headed straight towards the Island of the Ancients.

"(Why are they heading in that direction? Is there anything of interest in that area Poke,)" Marth asked.

"Yeah, the source of the subspace…. The Island of the Ancients. At least that's where I think they're going. Hopefully they get there safely, but I get the feeling that they're going to get to reckless and somehow get in trouble. And you know what I'm talking about," I responded.

"(How are we going to reach them? I don't really think you trying to fly us there again using your powers,)" Marth wondered.

" Trust me on this okay. Don't worry **I** won't be flying us," I smirked, leaving Marth completely clueless. I laughed and took out the Pokéball from my necklace. Marth was still a bit confused. I chuckled, "You didn't honestly think I only worked with my sword and powers, did you? Remember, I even told you that Yukiko and I both use Pokémon. Although mine are all evolved and I have one that can actually fly. I'll even introduce you to him seeing as you won't let me fly. Besides he's our only choice to get there now. Now give me some space," I responded.

Marth quickly backed up as I tossed the Pokéball into the air. "Come out of the shadows Shadow!" I called as the Pokéball opened releasing a Giritina in its altered form. Marth jumped back in surprise but tripped and landed on his back.

"(What is that thing,)" He asked.

"I'm not a thing swordsmen. I'm a legendary Pokémon of the Giritina species. The name's Shadow and you would be," Shadow asked.

"(I'm Marth, it's nice to meet you,)" Marth responded.

"Okay Marth, now miss Poke, what is it you are need of assistance for? As always I'm happy to help," Shadow responded.

"You know how Yukiko is reckless right? Well so are the three other boys from before. So we were hoping if you can help us follow them 'cause as you know my powers in levitating and teleporting still need a few adjustments so I can't really fly us that far. So can you please help us out? I'd be very grateful," I pleaded. Shadow just nodded and allowed us to sit on his back. Just as we were about to take off an energy beam shot off in the distance. It hit the area near us forming another one of those subspace orbs that we saw before. However the force of the beam was strong enough to push us into the subspace.

_On the Halberd Fox's P.O.V_

We were nearing our destination, the Islands of the Ancients. I don't know why we had to go there when Pikachu said the island was engulfed but what he described as subspace. Meta Knight had told us to head down to our ships as he set the ship to auto pilot. Then he headed down to our ship that I was supposed to be driving, but nooooooooooo. That girl Yukiko kicked me outta my seat and said she'd pilot it. It was my ship so I was supposed to piloting it. Damn she's stubborn, more so than Falco who was in another ship. I believe it was Samus', I feel sorry for him.

"It is time to lift off guys, unless you want to be hit by that beam coming towards us," Meta Knight announced through the speakers of my ship.

"Guys, buckle up back there 'cause this is gonna be one wild ride," Yukiko warned as we took off. We escaped just as the beam hit the Halberd. Then I looked to Meta Knight, who seemed to ready to kill something. Then we were getting attacked by the weapons on the Subspace Gunship. Yukiko simply did a barrel roll to dodge the attack, but soon I noticed something else, mostly cause I fell on my head. She was flying the damn ship upside down! I was about to get up when I felt four bodies land on top of me. First was Red, then Toon Link, then Pit and lastly, Aurora. Lucas was hanging upside down from his seat beat.

"Yukiko! Turn this god damn ship up right! I don't like being upside down on my own ship," I yelled.

"Someone help me please!?! I'm the one whose actually upside down," Lucas yelped. Meta Knight didn't seem to have a care in the world.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you Foxy ol' boy," Yukiko responded. As if I wasn't mad enough when everyone was off of me, she turned the ship back right side up making us land in the exact same position as before.

"YUKIKO," The five of us yelled. Lucas and Meta Knight just sweatdropped and Yukiko was laughing her ass off. _Damn teenage girl thinking she's the boss around here!_

_Attacking the Subspace Gunship Kirby's P.O.V_

Apparently my job was important seeing as Pikachu followed me using my Warpstar. I knew I couldn't mess up or else Pikachu and the others will have my head. All I had to do was destroy part of the ship using Dragoon. How hard would that be? The signal was when the gunship started firing, then I'd come swooping in and destroy the machine. Which is exactly what I did. I destroyed the part that was shooting out subspace. Then the ship retreated into the Subspace area and we all entered, ready to fight.

* * *

Author Note Section:

First off, Please don't kill me for the late update. School gets hectic especially since my elective takes care of most of the school events we hold. But still, I delivered like I promised. So again, don't kill me! Secondly, I've set up a poll on my profile so you get to decide Tabuu's fate and that'll take place after the next chapter. The next chapter will be just like in the game except somewhat different. I won't really give out details. Yadda yadda yadda… I'd like to thank PKAurora and Diagon the Dialga for reviewing. You girls rock!

Anyway:

_What's going to happen to Marth and the others?_

_Why the heck did Yukiko give in so easily to Red's pleas?_

_And why the heck am I asking you? You'll find out very soon on _**New Destiny!**

Good-bye for now! XD


	7. Course Set Tabuu Dead Ahead!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Yukiko and myself. Aurora owns herself.

"(Japanese)"

"…*Whispering while talking*…"

Course Set… Tabuu Dead Ahead!

By PokeTrainer

_Subspace PokeTrainer's P.O.V_

Goddesses my head hurt. I shook my head to clear my head and looked up. Nobody was around me. I was surrounded by nothing but the same subspace material as before and the surrounding terrain, but it was solid.

"Just my luck, I'm alone and I don't know where the hell I am. This is so stupid," I muttered as I got up. I walked up to tree and punched it. You could see hole in it from where I punched it. Wait… tree? There weren't any trees around us before.

"Where the hell am I?" I wondered. I wasn't at the seashore anymore. Then there was a rustling sound from the bushes and after something was whimpering. I walked over and saw a Togepi ready to start crying.

"Shhh, shhh, it's okay. I won't hurt cha," I whispered, kneeling down to its height.

"Toge, prrri, to, toge prrri, pri, pri," It responded. Then it started running off. I decided to follow after it. Along the way we were joined by an Eevee and Mew who were also heading the same way. They were leading me somewhere or at least to something. As we walked by, the number of trees decreased and a clear lake was in view.

As we walked up to the lake I saw an amazing sight. The lake was beautiful and almost seemed mystical. But the other part I saw surprised me. It was Rayquaza, just waiting at the edge of the lake. The Pokémon rushed over to him as we neared.

"So Tabuu has actually conquered? Hehehe, the Brawlers are more than meets the eye to have escaped," He murmured.

"Toge pri, to ge priii," Togepi responded.

"She's not a Brawler? Then who is this girl?" He asked.

"Excuse me, but what is going on? Are these 'Brawlers' the ones my friend was talking about?" I asked.

"Most likely, though Tabuu will make quick work of them. And when he does, they'll have to defeat their clones just to meet with him. You'll just be in the way, now move along. This isn't the place for little girls," Rayquaza said.

"I'm not a little girl! I'll show you ya oversized dragon," I yelled. I really wasn't in a good mood so I did what I do best. I kicked him to the other side of the lake. If he was human, he would've been hurt much more.

"Strong kick for such a small human," He commented as he levitated back. I kicked him back a few more times and sliced him up with my sword. He kept firing different blasts at me as I attacked but I stayed in the air and dodged each one. With one more kick I kicked him to the other side of the lake again.

"I ain't just a regular human," I said as I prepared an energy blast. As he levitated back towards us I unleashed the blast and watched as he became a trophy. "Is that supposed to happen?"

_Subspace Marth's P.O.V_

I woke up in what seemed to be a ruined zoo. I couldn't find Shadow, or PokeTrainer around.

"(This is bad,)" I said to myself. As I did, something approached. I could hear the steps from far away, though they just seemed to get closer. I looked towards the direction of the large steps just to see a mechanical spider thing coming this way. "(Today is not my day.)"

"(No it's not,)" The machine said as it approached. Even as it approached I stood where I was.

"(So the Brawlers freed themselves already. Hehehe, Tabuu underestimated them,)" It said again.

"(Just who are you? And what do you mean the Brawlers freed themselves?)" I questioned.

"(So you aren't one of the Brawlers? Heh, no matter. I am Porky and you'll be coming with me,)" 'Porky' said.

"(I think I won't be,)" I responded.

However, due to my small rebellion, 'Porky' got mad and started using a laser and bombs in the shape of a kid to run and attack me. When that didn't work he started trying to run me over. I study his strategy as I dodged his attacks, but there really was no strategy. It was just plain attacking, but using a pattern of attacks. It was random at the beginning, but soon a pattern developed. And a downfall to his attacks as well. Most of the time if you stayed on top of him then you would less likely be attacked and you could strike easily.

First target was the mechanical legs. It seemed like the legs would be an easy target at first, but being mechanical, it took a while to actually cut through them. It was even harder when he kept trying to throw me off when cutting off his first leg. I finally got it off when my sword got jammed and I had to pull it out.

_Just a few more,_ I thought as I began attacking the other leg. The second leg was harder, but after slicing at it repeatedly it finally snapped. I went on to break three more of his legs. I was about to break off one of the last two when the mechanical body just gave in. It collapsed on itself and turned into a trophy.

"(Haven't seen that in a while,)" I muttered.

_Subspace Overview Tabuu's P.O.V_

I looked over what had come of what I had control over. The Brawlers were heading this way, along with five unknown. I had their Master under my control already, and to fight them would be easier. Nothing would ruin my plans, or so I though. I had all the clones that would watch over subspace ready. All of the Brawlers done. All I need were five clones of the five unknown to have a full set. I looked over to where my captains had been left and what I saw shocked me.

In the Forest, a girl, the same age as the unknown, had defeated Rayquaza, simply by kicking him and firing some sort of blast.

In the Ruined Zoo, a boy, slightly older than the unknown, had defeated Porky through strategy and simple observation.

On the Halberd, and the Plains, a pokémon, the same pokémon in each event, had defeated Duon and Galleom as well.

Four of my captains were gone, leaving Ridley, Meta Ridley, Petey Piranha, and me. Plus the clones, but if these three got rid of Rayquaza, Porky, Duon and Galleom so fast, I need that power. But they need to be tested first, I knew sending some of the army to greet then would be perfect. Though, they need to be together to see if they work well together. Good thing their areas are close together, they'll meet soon enough.

Now to keep an eye on the Brawlers…

_Subspace Aurora's P.O.V_

We got out of the airship rubbing our backs and groaning, except for Lucas and Meta Knight, who actually had seatbelts on, and Yukiko, who was driving the airship.

Ever since we got out, Fox was complaining to Yukiko about the whole ride and pretty much nagging her. It was easy to tell she was annoyed. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Red was trying to calm Fox down with Meta Knights help. Toon Link and Pit were finding a way to recuperate before heading out the rest of the way.

The adults, other than Fox and Meta Knight, though that they should be in front so we stay safe. That's why Young Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Pichu, Wolf (voluntarily), Nana, Popo, and Diddy were waiting back with us. We weren't behind by much, but just enough, for them to think it's safe. Man, how over protective are they? We can fight fine.

After calming Fox down we finally set off and tried catching up to the rest of the group. Pichu had climbed on my head before we started. Wolf and Lucas had joined us as well. Yukiko tried dragging her friends over too. Note, TRYING. Fox and Meta Knight were leading the group, with the other 'kids' following them, we just hung back and talked.

All we pretty much were doing was climbing upwards.

"Why couldn't we just fly up? The ships had weapon systems, didn't they?" I asked. Fox and Meta Knight looked back and facepalmed.

"Are you serious guys?" Nana responded.

"Hey, it's not our fault the others rushed off without another thought or care in the world," Fox complain.

"You could've told them if you weren't arguing," Wolf responded. Fox and Meta remained quite.

"Let's just keep going. Can't have the others get all the fun. We've barely gotten any action over here," Popo complained. Nana, slapped him on the head.

"Try to be serious here bro," Nana lightly nagged. Popo just groaned. Above us on a higher platform Young, Toon, Red and Pit were still heading upwards, clueless to the fact everyone else stopped.

_Pit's P.O.V_

We had been climbing up for a while, but the four of us made it a game. Or maybe a race, I couldn't really tell. I guess it was more like fooling around as well. Meta Knight and Fox were supposed to be in front of us but they disappeared a few minutes ago.

"Hey guys I don't get why we couldn't just fly all the way to the enemy. The others seemed in such a big rush it would've been faster," Red randomly said.

"Training maybe, but I agree Red," Young said.

"Yeah… umm, Young, why was everyone even around these parts? Some people seem to know each other while others are completely clueless," Toon said.

"I have to agree. It can't just be a mere coincidence," Red responded.

"Didn't you know? The new Smash Bros. tournament is coming up," Young responded.

"Tournament?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's when humans, Hylians, pokémon and all sorts of different people participate to test their skills," Young answered. I vaguely remember Marth mentioning it.

"What troubles me is how we got here. It doesn't make sense to me seeing as we weren't participating. The last thing I remember before appearing here was going to train in Viridian Forest. Marth was heading home. Us being here must mean something," Red responded. I had to agree. Last thing I remember was having to patrol the borders around Angel Land. I'm pretty sure Toon was out exploring his world.

"Aww, man. That reminds me. Whenever I get back Tetra is going to kill me for disappearing," Toon muttered.

"Guys, maybe you were meant to be here. I know it may sound weird but I think that you were supposed to me here. I remember Mewtwo was getting a little worked up about Mario and Link talking about all of us being in an alternate universe. That is possible, right?" Young responded. The three of us stopped and stared at Young. Maybe he was right. It couldn't just be a coincidence that we were transported here. If that's true then what happened to change our destinies.

Above us Pikachu and Samus were waiting for us. "Hey guys! Get the others and hurry up! We can't keep waiting for you all!" Samus shouted. We snapped out of trance and looked back to tell the others, but they were still several platforms down.

"How did we not notice that?" I asked to no one in particular. The others just shook their heads.

"Just shout and then keep going. We can catch up to the others if we hurry," Red pointed out. We nodded.

"META! FOX! YUKIKO! HURRY UP ALREADY! THE OTHERS ARE WAITING!" we all shouted. Apparently they heard us because Fox looked up and practically fell over, with the others laughing. We couldn't help but laugh too, at least before climbing up to where Pikachu and Samus were waiting.

_Samus' P.O.V_

Everyone was resting a bit ahead of us. Ike told Pikachu and me to wait for the kids. I noticed from the start that, him, Pikachu, Mario and Link have been acting really strange since we all met up. It worried me a bit, but not as much.

The first ones up were Red, Young Link, Toon Link and Pit. They seemed to be getting along great since we all met up. They've almost been inseparable, as well. I smiled as they walked past us. Red said a small apology for making everyone wait before catching up to the other three.

Next to come up were Fox and Meta Knight, followed by the rest of the kids. Fox was grumbling the whole way while the others were laughing at him, save for Meta Knight who just headed straight for the others. Popo was complaining about something and Nana kept slapping him. I'm guessing that's what everyone was laughing at. Pikachu and I let out a small chuckle before we headed back with the kids.

Everyone was silent for the next few minutes. Ike, Mario, Pikachu and Link went off for a minute to talk things over. Pit, Jigglypuff, Kirby, Meta Knight, Red, and Yukiko scouted for enemies in the air, while everyone else rested. Luckily we had taken care of some of the Primids before we rested. I guess that's what Popo was grumbling about. The foursome had come back and the scouts flew back down to hear what they came up with.

"First-a off, did you-a guys see-a any enemies up-a ahead?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, several of those Primid things and several others. It looks as if the path on part of it disappeared but we think it could just be a trick," Jigglypuff responded.

"That's-a good, it doesn't seem-a we're in too much-a trouble. So-a I think that maybe the kids should-a keep back," Mario said. Several complaints arose from all the kids, even Lucas and Red.

"Alright, alright, you-a don't have to-a stay back, but keep out of-a trouble. Also, at-a the end of the road be aware of-a strong enemy. The boss-a should be ahead," Mario said. No arguments came this time. Everyone just nodded.

The kids went straight to work on preparing their weapons. Young Link and Toon Link were going to be riding on Charizard along with Red for aerial attacks, with Pit and Yukiko flying besides them. Aurora, along with her small group, were waiting for the others. Diddy was loading his Popgun while Nana and Popo were readying their hammers. All of them waiting for us to give the okay. Mario nodded, and we were off.

_Young's P.O.V_

As soon as Mario gave the okay we were flown high into the air. Pit and Yukiko followed right after. Charizard seemed to roar in delight as we took to the air. Down below Popo seemed overly excited and started rushing ahead without Nana even noticing. Aurora and her group had rushed over to him with Nana and Diddy following toot-sweet. Red looked down and sighed. Toon started laughing.

"I think Nana needs to put a leash on her brother," Pit commented. I had to agree. He usually got Nana into trouble whenever he was this hyper. I was about to respond when Yukiko interrupted.

"Primids and those dimension things below. Some bird, cloud and trowel things approaching us. We need to warn the others somehow," Yukiko said. I knew a way.

"I'll warn the others! Focus on the approaching enemies!" I responded as I took out my bow and arrows. The others nodded, including Charizard.

I aimed right to a point in front of Popo. I took a small breath, release the arrow and watched it fly. Goddesses I hope I didn't hit him. I looked back down and saw that he fell over. I guess I just missed. Thank the goddesses. I saw him look up and I pointed my bow towards the enemies. He nodded and ran back to the others. I let out a soft sigh and gave a thumbs up to the others. They nodded.

"Good, now keep your arrows out and hold on. A lot of them are coming towards us." Toon warned as he fired an arrow at an Auroro, the flying bird thing. Link told me the names of them. Flying at us were Auroros, Spaaks, Trowlons and even Buckots.

We were surrounded on all sides. Yukiko had started firing energy balls at the creatures and Charizard using flamethrower. Pit, Toon and I were firing arrows at the incoming creatures while Red was trying to give directions to Charizard. Several more enemies had come flying at us whilst others headed down to attack our friends. We had to get rid of these guys fast. I fired a few more arrows at the incoming Auroros, while Toon aimed for the Spaaks. Yukiko and Pit aimed at the Trowlons and Buckots. It had taken about five hits to get rid of each enemy. A few more were coming at us, but we easily got rid of them in a few more shoots. It looked like we cleared the skies. Then Red told Charizard to head down towards the others, who were also encountering problems with enemies.

We landed on a platform right above them. Red had quickly switched to Squirtle and Toon and I took out our swords. Pit quickly severed his bow into twin blades. Yukiko had quickly called out her own pokémon, a cyndaquil she named Pyro. We had quickly began our attack to help our friends. I saw Yukiko quickly run over to Aurora so they could watch each other's backs. Red and Squirtle had quickly began looking for any of the dimension things so we didn't have to deal with more enemies than we had to. Pit had went with him. Toon and I went straight to attacking the primids around us.

Toon and I started slashing at the Primids, not bothering to stop. Yukiko, Pyro and Aurora easily defeated the Mites and Primids surrounding them in a few minutes and continually beat on the surrounding enemies. Pichu, Lucas and Wolf were working as a team with a mixture of long range shots and powerful smash attacks. Diddy, Nana, and Popo were working as a team to smash their opponents. I really hoped Pit and Red got rid of those things, the Primids kept on coming. Some Mites, Glices, Roaders, and Puppits were coming. Toon and I got rid of the Roaders by throwing bombs and slicing at them. Lucas, Pichu and Wolf blasted the Glices away with Wolf's gun and the combined electric attacks. Nana, Popo and Diddy smashed away at the Mites, while Aurora, Yukiko and Pyro obliterated/maimed the Puppits. I looked up and saw Pit coming to give the okay sign.

"Guys, let's go. Pit said it's clear," I responded.

"That's good," Aurora said.

"Yukiko, let's go meet up with your boyfriend," Toon said before running off. Yukiko angrily chased him with Pyro following.

"What was that all about?" Nana and Aurora asked simultaneously.

"From what I heard, before they met up with any of us, a friend of theirs, Poke and Marth, kept teasing her and Red because they liked each other and all of them wouldn't stop teasing her and Marth about liking each other. Get it?" I responded as we continued walking. The others all nodded.

"Wait, Poke and someone? Wow. And Yukiko and Red huh? This is just too good," Aurora said with a smirk.

"Oh and what about you and-" Pichu started but was tackled by Wolf.

"Not a smart move kid. Can't have you dying yet," Wolf said as he covered Pichu's mouth.

"Thank you Wolf," Aurora said.

"Aww, it was getting good too," Popo complained. Nana slapped him on the head. I even saw Lucas give a small sigh of relief. I got the idea. Diddy stayed completely quiet, but had a small smirk on his face. Pichu was finally released and gave a small "hmpf".

"Hey, I'll race you guys to where Pit and the others are," Popo challenged.

"You are so on," I responded. Pichu smirked and also agreed to the race. As did the rest of the gang. Popo gave the signal and we were off.

_Link's P.O.V_

Mario told us to just watch as the kids went into battle. Their skills and teamwork were quite amazing even though most of them have just met. And seeing Wolf getting along with them shocked everyone.

"Please tell me you are seeing this too," Falco said.

"Seeing it, but not believing it. This is unreal," Fox said as he watched his enemy fighting alongside Lucas and Pichu. I saw that Mario was even amazed at the teamwork they were all using. From what I remember about before was that no one could get through to Wolf, not even the villains. I guess he just needed a friend.

"Maybe you should trust them more. I mean they did pull pranks, but they always involved Roy somehow. Even Yoshi, Kirby and Pikachu. Maybe we shouldn't underestimate them," Samus said.

"I resent that!" Roy responded.

I laughed and continued to watch their battle. Though it didn't seem like it, they seemed to have some kind of strategy in their attacks. The whole battle just played out and I couldn't help but smile. I saw Pit in the corner of my eye as they finished up their battle. After a few minutes they talked for a while then headed out. Or in Toon's case chased out by Yukiko. The others seemed to be racing. I turned to see the others still talking.

"Guys, the others are moving already. Let's go," I advised. The group turned around and sighed. I let out a small chuckle. Then I turned back to the direction the kids were heading._ We're so close. Our course is set. And we're gonna hit Tabuu dead on,_ I thought as Mario told us to move out. After this we'll face a great battle.

A/N: Okay, that's the end of this chapter! Hopes you like it. For those bothering me about _Battle of the Clans_ I'm just gonna say that I will update that next. So stop rushing me if you want a good chapter! I didn't really wanna go into details on Shadows battles because, that would actually take longer than the others battles. But to explain why Shadow faced to enemies is because, he can travel through dimensions but subspace makes it so his dimensional travels are out of wack. So yeah. Hehehehee. No killing the Author!*runs and hides* Okay?


	8. The Great Hope

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Yukiko and myself. Obviously Aurora owns herself.

"(Japanese)"

"…*whispering whilst talking*…"

Chapter 7: The Great Hope

* * *

_Subspace, Tabuu_

Tabuu looked out and smirked. All was going according to plan. He laughed quietly as Master Hand tried to break his chain. Gannondorf was to appear any second, the Brawlers not far behind. Dedede was still stuck a trophy in his castle with two others. After he finished off all of them the only threat would be that girl, the ex-smasher and that pokémon travelling around. He had a whole army to take care of them though. No one else would stand in his way especially with Crazy Hand away.

"Don't worry Hand I won't kill your precious Brawlers or their friends. They'll be of much use unlike you, you worthless piece of scum. I have plans for you and your brother. Don't even try to struggle, you'll just end up hurting yourself more," Tabuu laughed.

"Damn… you… Tabuu…" Master Hand retorted. Tabuu just continued to laugh.

* * *

_Subspace, Master Hand_

Gannondorf and Bowser approached the edge slowly. Gannondorf smirked and slowly took out a Dark Cannon. He aimed at Bowser and fired. In an instant, viola Bowser was a stone cold trophy. Gannondorf laughed and kicked away the trophy as he headed to face Master Hand.

"Master Hand, I am here as you have requested," Gannondorf praised. Master Hand appeared in a split moment, seeming quite off if Gannondorf had to say.

With a quick bow, Gannondorf looked up and spotted the outline of a chain attached to Master Hand. He straightened up and glared beyond Master Hand. He would not be made a fool of.

"Who are you? And what have you done to Master Hand?" Gannondorf demanded. With that said Tabuu appeared within sight, a smile appearing on his wicked face.

"Why should I answer? Better yet, why should I be scared of a runt like you?" Tabuu retorted. Gannondorf growled.

"I'll show you what happens when you make a mockery out of me!" Gannondorf yelled as he jumped into the air passed Master Hand.

"Gannon… NO!" Master Hand warned too late. The chains bending his will. Tabuu laughed as Gannondorf began his pitiful attack. A force field seemed to have formed around him.

Gannondorf has shocked as he ended up hitting the force field and forced backwards. He ended up hitting Master Hand hard and falling down to the ground as a lifeless trophy. Master Hand was freed from the chains and landed on the ground painfully. He quickly got back up and seemingly glared at Tabuu.

"You BASTARD! You'll pay for this!" Master Hand yelled, ready to attack. Tabuu just smirked as Master Hand launched himself at him. The force field holding him back, but cracking ever so much that it wouldn't be in use for much long. Tabuu laughed as Master Hand was sent back to the ground unconscious.

"Goodnight Master Hand. When you wake up your world will be turned upside," Tabuu uttered. He moved his head in time to see the Brawlers approach, glaring his way. He uttered another laugh.

* * *

_Subspace, Brawlers/Tabuu_

Mario glared at the floating figure. Anger filled the atmosphere of the Brawlers as they saw their leader almost lifeless on the ground. Even the newcomers who barely knew the floating deity were furious.

"I see you've finally made your appearance Brawlers. Oh how the mighty have fallen. How do you think you'd fair against me when even your leader has fail?" Tabuu taunted. All the Brawlers glared.

"Who are you?" Yukiko demanded. She didn't know the hand at all and fury still applied to her. Even Red, Aurora, Pit and Toon seemed worked up.

"Where are my manners? I am your demise young one. I am Tabuu," he smirked, his wings already starting to appear. Four sets of eyes widened, knowing what was to come next. The others had no clue as to what would happen next.

"Goodbye Brawlers," Tabuu muttered, sending out an Off Wave. The Brawlers were taken back by the sudden attack, getting hit square in the stomach. The attack strong enough to send the Brawlers flying into the air, turning them into the same lifeless trophies the Gannon, Bowser and Wario were.

Tabuu smirked. The Brawlers wouldn't be a problem now. All that was left was the threesome stuck in the rest of subspace. He gathered up all the places that he'd 'conquered'.

"Those three will be fighting for me, that I will make sure of," Tabuu smirked. He would get what he wanted. Nothing would stop him.

* * *

_Subspace, Marth_

The ground shifted beneath him as though an earthquake occurred. He almost fell flat on his face because of the huge tremor. In a split second he was actually gonna fall on the ground, but the terrain changed and he ended up in the air.

"(What the-)" Marth began, but he couldn't finish as he fell into murky water. He swam to the top of the water and spit out some water.

"(Bleh. What the heck just happened?)" Marth asked no one in particular. No one was around, or so he thought. He found a ledge and quickly climbed out of the water. He found himself still in the Ruined Zoo, but a completely different area of the zoo. He was still alone.

"(Just great what next?)" Marth asked himself. As he did a group of Primids had started to appear in sight. Marth groaned, "(me and my big mouth.)"

Marth quickly pulled out Falchion and prepared for an attack. He had to find the others. Primids drew closer and Marth was ready for them. The Primids were the first to move, just plainly coming at him. He quickly dodged and slashed them with a quick dash. Luckily Marth had the advantage with his speed. He quickly dashed and sliced through the crowd of Primids. A platform was ahead of him. He smirked.

With the platform not that far away Marth quickly jumped into the air once then did another jump mid-air. He grabbed the edge of the platform and climbed up.

"(I really hope I'm going the right way,)" he muttered as he continued. He quickly dispersed of the enemies in front of him and headed for the nearest clearing… and a door?

"(How the heck is that even there?) Marth asked himself. He shrugged and came closer to it. "(Only one way to find out,)" he muttered as he slowly went through. He knew this was going to end badly.

* * *

_Subspace, Poke_

The forest ground shifted violently causing Poke to fall over. She landed harshly on the still shaking ground.

"Ow crap! That hurt like hell!" she muttered loudly, rubbing her sore behind. The tremors slowly started to settle, but as they did the terrain started to shift. Poke quickly stood up and looked around. The trees began shifting into what looked like crowded stands. The ground seemed to change into a harder field. The grass was surreal.

"What the heck is going on?" Poke asked as the terrain changed completely. How the heck did she get from a forest to an arena? She began to frantically look around. She was getting a very bad feeling about this place. Her ears perked up as she heard footsteps closing in on her.

"OH CRAP!" she exclaimed as she quickly dodged the cage that was about to trap her. She looked back and saw a giant walking piranha plant. First she gets attacked by a pokémon and now a walking plant. What next? Another cage came at her which she quickly dodged, losing the grip of her sword.

"SHIT!" She yelped as she tried to take back possession of it. Her reach was cut off as the first cage was swung down on her, locking her in. Harshly she hit the steel bars, which hurt. Though she wouldn't admit it, the previous attack took quite a bit out of her.

Petey Piranha smirked having caught the girl. He knew Tabuu would be pleased, but no use handing her over without having some fun. He took both cages and swung them against each other, startling Poke as she painfully hit the steel bars once more. Her backpack opened slightly and released her five remaining pokéballs onto the ground. Poke openly groaned.

"Today is not my day," she muttered. She slammed against the bars in an attempt to unlock the latch. It painfully failed. Petey grinned and quickly danced around, swinging the cages into one another. Poke harshly hit the top of the cage. Slowly she slid down the bars, her vision getting blurry.

"Damn, I think I have a concussion," Poke muttered, holding her head. She needed to get out of this cage and fast.

* * *

_Subspace, Tabuu_

Tabuu smirked. Master Hand was out cold, the brawlers and friends were out of commission, one of the three was nearly in his grasp and the other two playing right into his hand. Nothing would ruin this moment. Not even Crazy Hand who was nowhere to be found. Even if Crazy had tried to help them he'd end up like his brother. Tabuu continued to laugh darkly.

* * *

_Subspace, Ness_

Two glows quickly appeared on two trophies that remained in the remains of Dedede's hideout. The two trophy figures quickly disappeared leaving two veteran Smashers laying on the ground. Both of which quickly sat up. One rubbing his aching head.

"Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit?" the smasher in green muttered.

"Sorry Luigi, but you're talking to the wrong kid," the other said.

"Mama Mia! Is that you Ness?" Luigi asked looking at the boy, staring.

"No worries Luigi, it's me," Ness smiled looking up, quickly noticing the badge stuck to Luigi's nose. Ness quickly stood up and pulled it off to get a better look. Luigi rubbed his head in pain. Ness continued examining the badge and looked around. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue," Luigi muttered. Ness continued scouting and turned his attention to the lifeless trophy of another Smasher. He walked over and tapped the base of trophy. Both veterans watched the transformation.

"Ugh…" the smasher groaned, shaking his head. He looking around and spotted the two veterans. He stood up and danced around. "It worked! It actually worked!" he chanted.

Ness and Luigi looked confused as the Smasher came over to them and pat them on the backs.

"I'm so glad those badges worked. I'm King Dedede, king of DreamLand," he introduced. Ness heard of DreamLand before. It was the home Kirby always talked about.

"Are you one of Kirby's friends then?" Ness asked. King Dedede smiled.

"Not really friends but I guess you could call us close. Let's worry about introductions later. We have to find a way to stop Tabuu," Dedede responded.

"Who's Tabuu?" Luigi asked.

"Tabuu's the baddie who's going to try and turn all the Smashers into trophies. Not only that but he wants to take over the world. He already captured Master Hand and without Crazy around we're the only ones who can stop him. We have to hurry if we want to save your friends," Dedede explained. Ness looked up at him with fire practically burning in his eyes. He had remembered that none of the new Brawlers would even have a clue on what was happening. He was worried about Lucas, the newbie he met on the way to Smash Manor before being attacked by both Porkey and Wario.

"What are we waiting for! Let's get going!" Ness exclaimed, determination shining brightly. Dedede looked at the boy and smiled.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

Authors note: Yeah this took forever to right, but I blame school and my inability to stay focused on one story at a time. I have a chapter done for three different NEW stories written in my journal alone. Crap… It you're wondering why Poke and Marth were able to see the terrain shifting was because I got the idea of when Tabuu gathers up all the places engulfed by subspace and connects them. The idea was that seeing as in the great maze you'd usually get transported to the next area after defeating a sub-boss the same would sort of apply when the places connected. Except they were caught while the places were being connected so they felt the tremors. Does that make sense? It sounded better in my head anyway.


End file.
